I Want To Know What Love Is
by Lyniel
Summary: Quand un ange s'interroge, il peut perdre sa foi, sa route bien tracée. Mais s'il s'en remet à des créatures faibles c'est pour mieux retrouver Celui qui mettrait fin à toutes les souffrances. Pairing: Cas/OOC, Cas/Dean implicite celui-là


Voilà une nouvelle tite fic. Avec un nouveau compte tout beau tout neuf! Oui je voulais renouveler un peu (et séparer les séries sur lesquelles j'écris). Non je n'ai pas oublié mon mot de passe et n'invente pas d'excuse pour expliquer la création d'un second compte. En fait, c'est parce que j'ai envie de bien séparer les choses. Et les genres..

Bref on va arrêter le racontage de life et passer aux choses sérieuses. Cette fic va spoiler la saison 5 à tout bout de champ (ou au moins jusqu'à l'épisode où Cas veut tuer un enfant (qui d'ailleurs en passant m'a bien arrangé pour mon scénario). Ici, c'est un peu ma vision de la saison 5 et je vous lance le prologue. Le chapitre un est dans ma tête donc il devrait arriver relativement vite.

Pairing : Cas/OOC, Cas/Dean

Disons que la relation entre Cas et Dean restera aussi ambigue que dans la série mais je ne prévois pas de lemon pour ce couple. Après, si jamais ça arrive ce sera parce que ce sera la logique de la chose et je changerai donc cet avertissement. Le OOC sera de sexe féminin donc fans de yaoi purs et durs je crains que vous ne trouviez pas votre compte ici. Après si vous voulez du Cas/Dean, réclamez le moi, lancez moi du défi ou bien des idées et je me ferai un plaisir de le faire !^^

Alors je sens déjà que certains d'entre vous se disent : une OOC fille avec Castiel, ça flaire le Marie Sue ou bien l'auteur qui rêve de trop. Non. Le OOC ne me représente pas. J'adore Cas c'est vrai, j'adore Dean c'est vrai aussi, mais j'adore Sam aussi… Bref, tout ça pour dire que ce personnage aura certe son rôle à jouer mais qu'il aura ses défauts, ses qualités et ses paradoxes. Il y aura une évolution (je tiens à mes sacro saintes évolutions psychologiques) donc si au début ça vous donne cette impression c'est normal… Mais sachez-le. ^^'

Donc en avant pour le prologue (court je sais). ^^

Je cherche une bêta !!! (ou un…)

* * *

Castiel venait d'apparaître au sein d'une petite ville de Californie, dans une petite chambre aux murs décrépis, à la moquette usée, meublée avec le nécessaire largement passé de mode. Il s'agissait d'une chambre où dormaient deux frères qui venaient à peine de se réconcilier. Bien sûr, la confiance perdue de Dean envers Sam mettrait du temps à se reconstruire mais l'ange savait que l'amour fraternel qui les unissait les sauverait encore. Comme toujours. Ils s'apportaient tant de choses. Sam avait rendu Dean plus humain, moins empressé de tirer sur des personnes sans être certain qu'elles étaient vraiment des monstres. A l'inverse, Dean avait appris à son frère à profiter un peu plus de la vie. Et il avait bien appris cette leçon, bien plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Peu importait à présent, l'aîné, malgré sa lassitude, avait accepté de sauver son frère une nouvelle fois du destin qui s'acharnait sur lui. Il était tout ce qu'il lui restait et comptait bien se battre pour ne rien donner à ces anges qui leur tournaient autour dans le seul but de s'entretuer. Castiel les admirait tellement. Peu pouvaient réussir à défier les armées angéliques ou Lucifer. Ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure solution mais l'accepter reviendrait à mourir et aucun d'eux n'était pour l'instant prêt à abandonner le combat quitte à devoir revoir les bases de leur relation. Après tout, à quoi bon ressusciter quelqu'un, le ramener des enfers si c'est pour qu'il y retourne une semaine après ?

Oui, leur ténacité le surprenait chaque jour, et chaque jour il essayait de les aider au mieux parce qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé au milieu de cette guerre millénaire bien malgré eux. C'était donc son devoir. De toutes façons, il était considéré comme un ange rebelle à présent, comme Anael. C'était si injuste d'être vu comme un traître alors qu'on brûlait de servir Dieu et personne d'autre. Mais l'Apocalypse venait de révéler son plus profond malaise : dans cette guerre, il y avait des intérêts qui ne coïncidaient absolument pas avec la volonté divine habituelle. Quelque chose de terrible se préparait, beaucoup le ressentait mais quoi ?

Certain préférait faire comme si de rien n'était et obéir aveuglément aux ordres. D'autre, comme lui, préférait suivre une autre voie, une voie qui leur paraissait plus juste. D'autres encore perdaient leur foi et se rallier au camp ennemi mais tous, tous ressentaient exactement la même chose… La peur. La peur de perdre la vie était si inhabituelle pour un ange. Les humains eux, ils y étaient tellement confrontés qu'ils semblaient y trouver une force supplémentaire. Dean en tous cas était de ceux là. Il devait prendre exemple sur lui.

Il observa les deux corps endormis, hésitant fatalement entre réveiller au moins l'un d'eux ou bien rester là et attendre le matin. Castiel se mordit la lèvre inférieure, manifestement pris d'un doute. Avaient-ils assez dormi cette fois ? Une force intérieure le poussa à décider. Après tout, ils avaient du travail à accomplir et dormir ne résolvait rien !

- Dean, murmura Castiel en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'humain.

L'humain se réveilla en sursaut, grommelant encore qu'il arrivait « encore » au mauvais moment.

- Sérieusement Cas, faut que tu apprennes à nous laisser dormir. En passant, tu devrais apprendre à dormir parce que le corps que tu habites est humain lui aussi.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Lui non plus d'ailleurs, répondit l'ange d'une voix égale à lui même : stoïque.

- C'est urgent j'espère ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment urgent ? Du genre ça peut pas attendre demain matin, quand moi et Sam seront tout frais et dispos pour affronter tous ces fils de p*** ?

- Je pense, répondit l'ange de manière un peu hésitante.

Evidemment que pour lui cela semblait bien urgent, sinon il ne serait pas venu ! Il vit Sam se relever sur l'autre lit, réveillé par la voix particulièrement chaleureuse de son frère.

- Oh, Castiel. Bonsoir, ajouta-t-il en se frottant les yeux et en baillant avant de s'étirer.

- Bonsoir Sam, répondit poliment l'ange.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Castiel a une urgence mais il n'est pas sûr que ce soit vraiment urgent en fin de compte, résuma brièvement Dean.

- C'est urgent, Dean ! répliqua Castiel en haussant légèrement la voix. Il regardait le chasseur droit dans les yeux, sans ciller ni cligner ceux-ci. Un regard pénétrant qui donnait l'impression qu'il voyait tout ce que l'on cherchait à lui dissimuler. « Je suis là parce qu'il y a une Sainte à protéger, bien plus importante que la précédente », expliqua-t-il.

- Je m'y ferais jamais à tous ces trucs.

- Dean, intervint Sam, si elle est plus importante, on doit la protéger. Je veux dire, chasser comme au bon vieux temps, c'est bien mais l'apocalypse reste notre priorité !

- Oui, Sammy je sais, mais là j'ai vraiment envie de faire autre chose que jouer la babysitter d'une bonne sœur.

Castiel avait penché la tête sur le côté, analysant les derniers mots échangés. Il leur avait laissé un peu la paix ces derniers temps, c'était vrai. Mais le fait était que l'apocalypse comptait bien plus que des fantômes et autres créatures qui de toutes façons seraient elles aussi balayées lors de la fin du monde.

- Elle n'est pas une « bonne sœur » Dean, reprit Castiel. En fait, elle n'est pas encore sur la bonne route pour être déclarée « sainte ». Allez-vous m'aider ?

- Pourquoi tu as besoin de nous pour ça ?

- Parce que.

- Parce que ? Je veux bien t'aider mais je veux savoir avant dans quoi tu vas m'entraîner. J'ai pas envie d'avoir des surprises. J'en ai ma claque de devoir toujours apprendre des choses en plein milieu d'un combat avec un fils de p***.

L'ange disparu soudainement, laissant les deux frères dans le désarrois le plus total. D'autant plus que cet idiot avait oublié de leur dire où ils devaient se rendre ! Dean soupira et se frotta la nuque alors que Sam se levait pour préparer ses affaires. L'aîné haussa finalement les épaules avant de préciser sa pensée à haute voix :

- Il a oublié de nous dire où on devait aller, se crût bon d'annoncer l'aîné alors que son frère lui lança un regard signifiant qu'il l'avait bien vu lui aussi.

Dean entreprenait de remettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses couvertures. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'entendait plus son frère et leva la tête vers ce dernier. Sam lui fit un petit mouvement de la tête, pour lui dire de regarder derrière lui. Il suivit le regard de son frère et trouva l'ange au fond de la pièce. Ce dernier semblait un peu troublé, un peu coupable peut-être.

- J'ai oublié de vous dire où c'était, reprit-il gravement.

- J'en parlais justement à Sam… Du fait que tu t'étais volatilisé en évitant l'une de mes questions sans nous dire où nous devi…

- Mount Angel.

- Pure coincidence, hein Cas ?

Mais l'ange était déjà repartit. Dean soupira, blasé par ces fuites. Les anges étaient censés être des soldats, n'est ce pas ? C'était ce que Cas lui répétait depuis le début (et les autres d'ailleurs). Pourtant, il fuyait ses questions. C'était quoi ce comportement de lâche ? Quand on est un soldat, on se bat, on ne s'enfuie certainement pas ! Dean suivit le mouvement de son frère et fit ses bagages avant de rejoindre son frère devant l'Impala.

* * *

Voilaa! A bientôt pour la suite!


End file.
